Train
by Eris90
Summary: Nous retrouvons ici nos chers interprètes dans un voyage des plus mouvementé. Slash léger Solal/Merwan


**Titre**** :** Train

**Pairing**** :** Solal/Merwan (mais très léger)

**Rating**** : **K

**Note**** :** C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Mozart l'Opéra Rock et j'espère que cette « tentative » vous plaira. En tout cas, j'ai pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire !

**Disclamer** **: **Je tiens à préciser que je ne fais que m'inspirer des personnages et de leur univers et qu'en aucun cas ce que je vais écrire n'est tiré de la réalité.

.

.

.

Cela faisait seulement une heure que la troupe était partie, mais déjà, Dove se demandait sincèrement s'il avait eut raison en choisissant le train comme moyen de transport pour cette tournée.

En fait, il se demandait surtout ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel groupe...

Son regard ne cessait de passer sur tous les membres, à commencé par un Mikele qui n'avait visiblement jamais pris le train de sa vie et semblait bien décidé à visiter tous les compartiments, comme un touriste qui viendrait d'arriver dans une nouvelle ville.

Un peu plus loin, Yamin n'arrêtait pas de geindre contre son mal des transports et se levait toutes les cinq minutes pour courir aux toilettes, non sans déranger les autres passagers qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur sa route.

Florent, lui, tentait désespérément de finir la page du roman qu'il venait de commencer depuis vingt minutes, mais c'était sans compter sur Merwan, bien décidé à se distraire en prenant un malin plaisir à lui poser un nombre incalculable de questions chaque fois que ses yeux retombaient sur le livre.

A côté d'eux, à une table, Maéva, Claire et Mélissa enchaînaient les parties de UNO et laissaient s'exprimer à voix haute les joies de gagner et de perdre.

Enfin, Solal était tranquillement assis dans un coin assez éloigné des autres et écoutait paisiblement de la musique, visiblement pas plus dérangé que cela par ses amis.

Le producteur passa, pour la énième fois sa main sur son front et se demandait par quel moyen il allait bien pouvoir capter l'attention de tous mais finalement, ce fut un « MAIS TU VAS TE TAIRE OUI ? » retentissant de Florent à l'adresse d'un certain clown qui s'en chargea pour lui. Visiblement, l'interprète de Salieri avait fini par craquer, provoquant au passage un fou rire chez Merwan.

Le cri avait eu pour effet de stopper tout le monde dans leur mouvements, et tous les regards étaient à présent fixés sur Florent pour voir comment tout cela allait tourner.

Mais le producteur ne laissa pas le temps à une suite et profita du silence présent (si l'on exclu le rire du fauteur de trouble) pour avancer devant les artiste et prendre la parole.

_ Bien, maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Je suis venu pour vous donner la répartition pour les compartiments dans lesquels vous allez passer la nuit.

Une faible acclamation choquée s'éleva de la bouche de Mikele qui n'avait apparemment pas compris que le voyage allait durer une nuit entière mais il se tut immédiatement en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Dove.

_ Je disais donc, reprit-il avec calme. Nous avons pu réserver deux compartiments pour trois personnes et deux autres pour deux personnes, ainsi, les filles dormiront ensembles bien entendu et Albert et moi on prendra l'autre de trois avec l'un d'entre vous. Après, débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez pour vous organiser dans ce qu'il reste.

Et sans laisser le temps aux protestations, il quitta le compartiment pour se diriger vers celui qu'il occupait avec les régisseurs et autres organisateurs.

Après son départ, les filles reprirent leurs parties comme si de rien n'était alors que les garçons se réunirent pour s'organiser entre eux.

_ Bon, commença Florent. Tout d'abord, je crois qu'on devrait décider qui d'entre nous ira dormir avec nos chers producteurs... Quelqu'un est volontaire ?

Un silence gêné s'installa. Florent regardait les autres avec attente tandis que Solal et Merwan faisaient mine de commencer une discussion et que Mikelangelo partit dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. Finalement, Yamin soupira et déclara qu'il acceptait d'y aller.

_ Donc, il nous reste à nous organiser en deux groupes pour les derniers compartiments. Des préférences ?

_ Aucune pour moi, déclara calmement Solal.

Ne laissant place à aucune préférence, Merwan approuva simplement et donc, il fut décidé qu'il irait avec Solal, et ainsi que Florent irait avec l'italien.

.

.

.

.

_ Solal ? Tu l'avais vu dès le début n'est-ce pas ?

_ Hum ?

Léopold Mozart était allongé sur le petit lit et tentait avec la plus grande difficulté de fermer les yeux malgré les secousses du train. A côté de lui, Merwan le fixait d'un regard noir en croisant les bras, l'air mécontent.

_ Tu as tout de suite vu qu'il n'y avait pas de couverture sur CE lit et donc tu as pris l'autre !

Le plus âgé jeta un regard furtif au lit de son ami et constata en effet que seul un drap fin était posé dessus.

_ Je t'assure, dit-il en voyant le regard de mauvaise augure de son ami, que tout à l'heure, il y avait bien deux couvertures. Quelqu'un a dû venir l'enlever.

_ Et en attendant je fais comment moi ? Ces wagons ne sont même pas chauffés.

_ Faut dire aussi que t'es pas malin d'avoir pris un T-shirt pour dormir ! répondit l'autre avec un rictus moqueur.

_ C'est ça moque-toi... En attendant si on me retrouve mort demain parce que j'aurai une crise d'hypothermie, t'auras mon cadavre sur la conscience !

Cette fois-ci, Solal rigolait franchement, au grand damne de l'autre.

_ Et pourquoi je devrais me sentir coupable ?

Merwan ne répondit rien et se contenta de s'allonger sur son lit, prenant bien garde à tourner le dos à l'autre. Du point de vue de Solal, on aurait dit un enfant qui boudait.

_ Et si tu allais en demander une autre ?

_ Demander ça à qui ? Je doute qu'à une heure du mat' il y ait encore beaucoup de personnel dans les couloirs.

_ Ouai... Bah t'as qu'a venir dans mon lit, je vais me pousser, plaisanta gentiment l'autre.

_ C'est ça, et si quelqu'un entre ici demain, il pourra bien se foutre de moi.

_ A ta guise. Mais ne viens pas pleurer si tu choppes la crève !

Merwan se contenta de grogner une fois de plus avant de se lever prestement et d'aller s'allonger aux côtés du plus âgé, les joues légèrement rosies. Solal ne réprima pas un sourire et décida de pousser encore davantage son ami à bout. Il prit bien soin de s'étendre de tout son long jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Merwan se retrouve à moitié hors du lit. Il tenta de se débattre en silence pour retrouver sa place mais l'autre tenait bon et au final, ce qui devait arriver arriva et le clown se retrouva face contre terre alors que Solal éclatait de rire pour la énième fois.

_ C'est finit oui ? T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets !

_ Roh je plaisante mon chou. Allez viens, j'arrête promis, dit-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'un clin d'œil complice.

Merwan demeura suspicieux mais la fatigue l'emporta et il regagna la place qu'il avait pris précédemment.

_ On a tout de même l'air fin comme ça... Tu pourrais pas te pousser un peu d'ailleurs ? Tu prends toute la place.

Solal pris un faux air indigné.

_ Excuses-moi d'être grand, quoiqu'on ne puisse pas dire que tu sois très « petit » non plus.

_ Nan mais t'as vu un peu comment tu t'étales ?

Solal ne répondit rien et dans un élan désespéré destiné à faire taire son voisin, il se contenta de tourner légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser furtif sur la joue de son ami. L'effet fut immédiat et l'autre se figea instantanément au contact. Il se passa un long moment avant que Merwan ne reprenne vraiment ses esprits.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Mais la seule réponse qu'il reçu fut un marmonnement qui ressemblait fort à un « oui, oui bonne nuit .. ».

_ J'y crois pas.

Merwan avait dit cela d' un ton qui se voulait las mais maintenant que Solal ne le regardait plus, il affichait une expression heureuse est sereine. Il finit par se détendre et se cala contre le dos du plus âgé avant de s'endormir rapidement.

.

.

.

Lorsque Merwan se leva le lendemain, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il s' habilla en vitesse et gagna le wagon restaurant où presque tous les autres étaient déjà en train de déjeuner.

Florent tentait désespérément de calmer Mikele qui semblait près à rentrer en guerre avec le serveur sous prétexte qu'il n'y avait pas de Chocapic, mais notre clown favori n'y prêta pas plus attention, trop occupé à chercher des yeux Solal, qu'il trouva assis à une table, buvant un café noir.

Il rencontra son regard et d'un accord silencieux il comprit que la nuit qu'ils avaient passé resterait entre eux.

Mais malgré toutes les bonnes intentions du monde, il fallut plusieurs semaines à Solal avant qu'il ne puisse réinterpréter « les solos sous les draps » sans laisser échapper un sourire amusé.

.

.

.

Voilà, je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire.

A bientôt (sûrement).


End file.
